Bad trip
by Charles von Konderwick
Summary: Vous est-il déjà arrivé de perdre pied et d'en arriver à d'effroyables extrêmes? C'est ce qui arrive à Zach ici. Il attend juste que l'on puisse le sauver de lui-même.


Revoilà votre ami à tous (ou pas)! Chose promise, chose due, j'ai un nouveau Zach x Sweets pour vous. C'est plus... violent, cette fois-ci, ce qui lui a valu un rating un peu spécial. Mais c'est toujours aussi guimauve dans le fond. J'y peux rien, c'est ma nature, désolée.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Bones ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai bien essayé de piquer Camille, mais ils ont pas voulu. Par contre, Aidan et les autres sont tout à moi...

**Rating : **M, pour relations sexuelles plus ou moins explicites, usage de drogues et prostitution. J'imagine que ça vaut bien un M, ça, non?

**Bla-bla : **Encore un Zach un peu OOC mais vu qu'on sait qu'il peut avoir des raisonnements très étranges, parfois. Alors pourquoi pas? Autrement, non, ce n'est aucunement basé sur une expérience personnelle (je précise, on sait jamais) et la drogue, c'est mal, n'en prenez pas. Portez des préservatifs en toute circonstance ;-).

* * *

Les doigts de l'homme courraient sur le corps de Zach, ils prenaient possession de lui. L'anthropologue ne savait même plus où il était, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il réalisa avec un mélange d'effroi et de dégout envers lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de celui qui le touchait. Il s'en fichait de toute façon, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ce plaisir que Hodgins ne voulait pas lui donner, il le trouvait ailleurs. Il sentait encore un peu le buvard sur sa langue, il ne s'était pas totalement dissous. Les couleurs dansaient avec les étoiles dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste l'extase du moment. C'était sa revanche contre Hodgins. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues et les sillons qu'elles laissaient se transformèrent en coupures sur son visage. Des coupures, il en avait partout, sur les bras, les jambes et la poitrine. Des coupures pour oublier à quel point il était fragile à l'intérieur. Il ne se souciait pas de l'autre, il était seul, tout seul. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il pourrait se faire arrêter mais il s'en fichait. Toute sa belle logique s'envolait et il se sentait plus lourd que jamais. L'autre le pénetra brutalement, faisant corps avec lui. Il cria de douleur. C'était la plus exquise douleur qu'il connaissait, c'était si bon et si mal à la fois. Une petite fée apparut dans son champ de vision, une petite fée comme celle dessinée sur le buvard. Il rit en la voyant, il crut qu'elle était sortie de sa bouche pour venir devant ses yeux. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était absurde mais ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait son esprit, c'était la drogue. Les coups de rein de l'autre le firent jouir en un rien de temps et il renversa la tête en arrière, haletant. Mais l'autre n'était pas prêt à le laisser repartir. L'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner et tout à coup, il s'imagina être tout à fait ailleurs. Il n'était plus devant cet entrepôt lugubre, il n'entendait plus la musique. Il était ailleurs, nulle part mais pas ici. Il avait chaud malgré l'air très frais, son sang semblait ronger l'intérieur de ses veines comme de l'acide. Il voulait qu'on le sauve, qu'on le sorte de là mais en même temps, il voulait rester à cet endroit pour toujours. Il voulait faire souffrir Hodgins, qu'il se dise que tout est de sa faute. Il entendit un cri derrière lui et sentit un liquide l'emplir. L'autre se retira, remit son pantalon. Il se tourna vers Zach et lui tendit trois petits buvards :

« Ta paye, fit-il simplement.

-Merci, répondit Zach en fourrant les papiers dans une de ses poches.

L'autre s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Au fait, ajouta t-il, j'ai appris que la prochaine soirée sera ici aussi. Je peux espèrer t'y revoir?

-Bien sûr. Qui dois-je chercher?

-Mandy.

-Ok.

-Allez, bon trip et à samedi, Uriah.

Zach lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda s'éloigner. Quand Mandy fut hors de son champ de vision, il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il poussa un profond soupir, observait les couleurs qui lui offrent un magnifique ballet macabre. On le sortit de ses pensées en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Eh, mon bel Uriah! Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort!

Zach relèva la tête. Il avait du mal a le distinguer au milieu de ses délires mais il reconnut la voix d'Aidan.

-Tu m'as déjà vu aller bien? Pourquoi je suis là, à ton avis?

-Ha ha, rit-il, j'ai toujours tendance à l'oublier, excuse-moi!

Il marqua une courte pause. On entendait plus que la musique. Un air violent et psychédélique.

-Eh, tu serais pas un peu défoncé, toi?

-Et toi, donc!

Aidan rit. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une dizaine de petits cachets colorés.

-Tu me montres les tiens?

Zach soupira. Il sortit de sa poche les buvards que lui a donné Mandy. L'autre siffla, admiratif.

-Woah, une fée et deux étoiles. C'est Mandy qui te les a filés, je me trompe?

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui vend des acides avec ces dessins-là?

-Non, effectivement.

Zach se relèva, enlèva la poussière de ses vêtements.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'imagine que c'est autre chose que discuter sagement n'est-ce pas?

-Tu sais quoi? dit Aidan en se relevant à son tour. Ça doit être pour ça que je t'adore...

Puis il le plaqua violemment contre le mur dans un bruit métallique et commença à l'embrasser tout aussi violemment. Zach l'arrêta :

-Eh, du calme. Tu me donnes quoi pour ça?

Aidan rangea les pilules et sortit d'une autre de ses poches deux billets de cinquante dollars.

-Ça te va? Et je te file des exta si ça te suffit pas...

-C'est parfait!

OoOoooOo

Ce soir-là, Sweets était à l'Institut Jefferson. Il avait passé toute la journée à aider le docteur Brennan et avait travaillé sur le profil d'un tueur en série. Ça avait été pénible mais le pire n'avait pas été de devoir supporter la vue de dizaines de squelettes d'enfants, tous tuès de manière horrible et beaucoup trop violente. Le pire, ç'avait été de voir quelqu'un qu'il estimait et qu'il appréciait se détruire de manière qu'il savait consciente. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Zach Addy. Tous deux avaient parlé quelques fois ensemble et il apprèciait réelement ces instants. Zach était un homme très intelligent mais aussi blessé et fragile. Sweets savait que Zach faisait preuve d'une grande volonté pour résister à ses démons, ça se voyait dans ses mots, sa façon de se mouvoir, tout en lui le montrait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'estimait beaucoup. Mais Sweets savait que le jour où déciderait de se laisser dominer par son côté sombre alors plus grand chose ne pourrait l'en sauver. Ce jour-là, il voyait Zach pour la première fois depuis des mois, la diffèrence entre celui qu'il avait eu sous les yeux toute la journée et celui qu'il avait vu quelques mois auparavant était frappante. D'énormes cernes, grossièrement camouflés sous un peu de maquillage, encerclaient ses yeux et il semblait fatigué. Pas fatigué par manque de sommeil ou si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas seulement pour ça. Sweets s'inquiétait et il avait décidé de lui en parler le soir même, en espèrant qu'il se faisait juste des idées. Il avait observé Zach du coin de l'oeil toute la journée mais au moment d'aller lui parler, il ne le retrouva pas. Il alla donc dans son bureau et trouva, posé sous une tonne de papiers, une petite feuille où il avait noté une adresse. Cela semblait être l'emplacement d'un entrepôt ou d'une usine désafectée. En dessous était notée la date du jour et un numèro de téléphone. Sweets fronça les sourcils. Que pourrait-il bien aller faire dans ce genre d'endroits. Puis il se souvint avoir entendu parler de certaines « fêtes » organisées dans de tels endroits. Des soirées où on me vient pas par hasard, où on ne fait rien par hasard. Il sortit en trombe et, en arpentant un couloir, tomba sur Hodgins.

-Vous avez un problème? demanda l'entomologiste, intrigué.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentit que l'état de Zach était sans doute du à quelqu'un de l'Institut.

-Dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez si Zach a eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un de l'Institut, ces derniers temps?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

Sweets regarda Hodgins, interloqué. Le ton de sa réponse était froid et tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et elle ne laissait la place à aucune réplique. Il se contenta donc d'emboîter le pas à Hodgins et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il avait peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave et si c'était bien ce qu'il craignait, il ne fallait vraiment pas perdre de temps.

OooOoooOOo

Le mur de l'entrepôt était froid et humide mais Zach s'en foutait. Il se demanda même si quelque chose importait pour lui à ce moment. S'il avait pu se voir à cet instant, il se serait sans doute fait peur. Ses pupilles étaient tant dilatées qu'on avait du mal à voir de quelle couleur était réelement ses yeux. Il gémissait, criait, des gouttes de sueur gouttaient de son menton. Plaqué comme il était contre l'acier glacial, il était la parfaite incarnation de la débauche et du désespoir. Il voulait oublier, comme un ivrogne boit pour étouffer sa peine. Si personne ne voulait l'aimer, alors il s'inventerait des amours illusoires pour oublier ce qu'il est. Il voulait oublier le poignard qu'il avait reçu en plein coeur, il voulait oublier que Hodgins l'avait frappé. C'était tellement idiot, tellement illogique qu'il se détestait d'avoir perdu pied juste pour ça. Mais Hodgins lui avait fait mal, bien plus mal que tous ces types qui étaient venus se satisfaire avec lui tout ce temps. Eux ne blessait que son corps alors que Hodgins avait blessé son âme. Il l'avait frappé ,sans doute sans y réfléchir, seulement parce que Zach avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Depuis ce jour, il avait décidé de fermer son coeur, de s'emprisonner dans sa tour d'ivoire en attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'en délivrer. Il n'en sortirait pas tout seul, il ne le pouvait pas. Il pouvait seulement se détester d'être ce qu'il était. Aidan jouit en lui et resta appuyé contre son dos pendant quelques minutes.

OoOOoooOOo

Sweets sortit de l'Institut alors que la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Brennan entrait dans sa voiture. Il courut vers elle.

-Docteur Brennan! l'appela t-il

Elle se retourna et le regarda, intriguée.

-Vous pouvez me conduire quelque part? C'est... c'est urgent! Je vous expliquerai en route!

-Que se passe t-il? demanda t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

-C'est à propos de Zach... je crois qu'il se met sérieusement en danger!

Brennan ne demanda pas plus d'explication. Elle avait toujours su sans se l'avouer que quelque chose comme ça se passerait un jour. Elle s'assit au volant et Sweets vint s'installer du côté passager.

-Où va t-on?

Sweets lui montra le morceau de papier qu'il avait trouvé. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

-C'est bon, je sais où c'est. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Elle accélera brusquement. En réalité, elle savait ce qui se tramait ou, du moins, elle en avait de sérieux doutes.

En à peine un quart d'heure, ils avaient atteint leur destination. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, ils découvrirent un gigantesque entrepôt transformé pour une nuit, en boite de nuit. Pas une boite de nuit ordinaire apparemment. Aux alentours, des dizaines de gens plus ou moins jeunes, étaient cachés dans des coins sombres, y faisant des choses tout aussi obscures. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgée que Sweets, vint les aborder. Elle était couverte de piercings et des méches roses et noires ornaient ses longs cheveux blond platine.

-Salut toi, fit-elle à Sweets d'un air aguicheur. Tu viens pas souvent ici, hein? J'ai jamais vu de type comme toi...

Sweets recula d'un pas. Brennan le força à revenir près d'elle.

-Du calme. Peut-être qu'elle sait où est Zach...

-Je connais tout le monde ici, répondit la fille. Et il y a personne qui s'appelle Zach... A moins que ce soit son vrai nom...

-Son vrai nom? demandèrent-ils

-Bien sûr... Si vous croyez qu'on donne nos vrais noms. Vous êtes de la police ou du FBI, un truc comme ça?

-Je suis anthropologue judiciaire, fit Brennan, et lui est psychologue.

-Anthropo... Eh, attendez!

Elle se retourna et appela quelqu'un derrière elle. Une fille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés arriva. Elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal.

-Eh, tu dois savoir, toi, demanda la blonde à son amie. La fille-là (elle désigna Brennan) elle anthro-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi...

-Anthropologue judiciaire, répliqua Brennan, agacée.

-Oui, c'est ça. Bah, c'est pas le boulot de quelqu'un d'ici aussi?

-Ben si, c'est celui de Uriah... répondit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

Brennan donna un coup de coude à Sweets et lui chuchota :

-Uriah, c'est le deuxième prénom de Zach. C'est sans doute lui.

Sweets se tourna vers les deux filles.

-Vous savez où il est cet Uriah, en ce moment?

-Ouais, fit la blonde en désignant un endroit du doigt. Il est parti là-bas avec Aidan, tout à l'heure.

Brennan et Sweets se regardèrent avant de se précipiter à l'endroit que la blonde avait désigné.

OoooOooOOo

-Merci, c'était génial, chuchota Aidan

-Bah, c'est la moindre des choses...

Aidan ressortit de sa poche les cent dollars qu'il lui avait promis. Zach les attrapa d'un geste vif et les mis nerveusement dans sa poche. Les effets du buvard qu'il avait pris commençait à s'estomper et il arrivait à penser plutôt clairement. Aidan s'assit par terre, appuyé contre de vieilles tôles.

-Ca te dit une pause?

-Oh que oui! s'exclama Zach en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-Une clope?

-Bof...

-T'es un drôle de type, toi...

Ils riaient tous les deux quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. A son grand étonnement, Zach vit débarquer deux silhouettes famillières. Dans son brouillard délirant, ils ne les reconnut pas tout de suite.

-Vous êtes qui? demanda Aidan

-Des amis de... Uriah... répondit Sweets

Aidan le regarda avec un air méfiant.

-Vous êtes le docteur Hodgins?

-Euuh, non. Pourquoi?

Aidan se leva et empoigna Sweets par la cravate.

-Prouvez-le!

Zach se leva péniblement et arrêta Aidan dans son geste.

-Arrête, c'est pas lui... Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît...

Aidan ne se le fit pas redire à deux fois et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé?

-Sweets a trouvé un papier sur ton bureau.

Zach le regarda un instant et des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il se jeta dans les bras de Sweets.

-Merci, merci... se contenta t-il de chuchoter.

Sweets posa la main sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Brennan restait en retrait, les observaient.

-Je vais vous emmener chez lui. Il va falloir quelqu'un qui reste avec lui, ce soir...

Sweets fit « oui » de la tête. Zach plongea son regard dans celui de Brennan. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Zach, rassure-moi, tu n'as... pas pris de drogue, n'est-ce pas?

Il prit un air penaud et sortit de sa poche les buvards que lui avait donné Mandy.

-Jete-les.

Il ne l'écouta pas et les remis dans sa poche. Brennan soupira.

-Bon, on va à la voiture. Tu nous suis?

Zach ne répliqua pas et se contenta de suivre le mouvement. Arrivé à la voiture de Brennan, il tira Sweets par le bras.

-Tu viens à l'arrière avec moi?

Il avait l'air tellement perdu que Sweets ne put lui dire non. Il prit donc place à côté de lui et Zach se blottit contre lui en pleurant. Sweets caressa à nouveau ses cheveux, il essayait de le rassurer.

-Allez, du calme. C'est fini, maintenant...

-C'est fini, vraiment?

-Oui, on est là, c'est fini...

Zach leva la tête et embrassa délicatement la joue de Sweets.

-Tu seras là pour moi, dis?

Sweets écarquilla les yeux. Il savait bien que Zach avait juste besoin de se sentir rassuré mais, après tout, il l'aimait bien cet homme-là. Voire plus que bien.

-Bien sûr... Toujours.

Il savait bien que ça ne serait pas facile, Zach était devenu encore plus fragile. Mais il espèrait qu'il pourrait essayer de le faire aller mieux. Il voulait le voir un peu plus heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

-Dis, tu pourrais me sourire, un peu?

Zach esquissa un petit sourire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape, rien que grâce à ça. Après tout, il pouvait tout faire pour celui qui tentait de la sortir de son enfer. Il pouvait tout faire pour lui, peu importait le temps que ça prendrait. Il prit la décision d'aller parler à Hodgins dès le lendemain. Il se blottit encore un peu plus contre Sweets et ferma doucement les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il s'endormit dans un semblant de calme intérieur.

* * *

Bien, après cette fin que l'on pourrait qualifier de foireuse et guimauve puissance 10, êtes-vous disposés à laisser votre empreinte, même la plus modeste?

En espèrant que ça vous ai plu...


End file.
